La princesa y el humano con la maldicion
by Namroy Namikaze
Summary: un dragon encerro a la princesa Hinata Hyuuga en el castillo, la princesa era la unica ue podia gobernar la tierra del fuego, pero esta encerrada, ¿ahora uien salvara a la princesa?. un chico que callo en la maldicion decidio ir en busca de ella para ser reconocido por la aldea, haci ue se embarca en una aventura parta rescatarla. ¿podra nuestro heroe rescatarla?


Hola aquí a todos mis lectores, les traigo un nuevo one-shot para que se entretengan un rato, verán estaba dudoso si escribir este one-shot o no por que no me salen muy bien las historias de fantasía; pero al final lo hice ya que yo nunca rompo mis promesas. Tal vez tarde en hacerlas pero siempre las termino.

Ayato (inner): eres un BK no hiciste lo que te dije.

Por supuesto que no. Tu querías que los protagonistas no terminaran juntos.

Ayato (inner):exactamente. Pero no me hiciste caso. Tu siempre haces lo que quieres.

Es obvio ya que yo soy el líder.

Ayato (inner):¿líder? Y ¿quien te eligió como el líder?

Por supuesto que yo. Bueno basta de tanto jaleo y dejemos que nuestro lectores hagan su trabajo.

**Advertencias: **mundo alterno.

Ayato (inner): mas bien mundo raro.

Disclaimer obligatorio:

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia es 100% mía..

* * *

**...La princesa y el humano maldito...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuenta la leyenda que tierra del fuego la cual era un paraíso para todos, tenían hermosas praderas y diversas montañas con las mas hermosas flores de la tierra y toda esta tierra gobernada por el rey Hiashi Hyuuga que era respetado por todos en su reino, se dice que se afrento a un demonio que era un dragón, el cual nadie nunca había podido vencer, tuvieron una dura lucha pero el rey no tenia la suficiente fuerza para derrotarlo, así que lo encerró en las mazmorras del castillo para que nunca pudiera salir. El pueblo estaba lo suficiente felices ya que el demonio mas temible de todos estaba encerrado y no tendrían nada a que temer...o eso fue lo que pensaron hasta que el dragón logro salir y devoro a la mitad de la tierra del fuego y se comió al rey Hyuuga,no había nadie que podría hacerse cargo de la tierra del fuego la única que podría era su hija Hinata Hyuuga pero fue encerrada en el castillo por el dragón y no podía salir.

Desde entonces el ejercito que era fiel a el falle ido rey intentaron salvar a la princesa pero nadie regreso, tras eso pidieron ayuda a otros reinos pero igual fallaron, entonces al tierra del fuego se volvió una tierra de oscuridad donde a menudo ocurrían asesinatos, robos y había mucho desabastecimiento. Entonces los aldeanos no le quedo otra que vivir así para siempre ya que no había nadie que pudiera vencer al dragón...hasta que..

**...En el bosque cerca de la aldea de Konoha...**

estaba un Zorro de 1 metro de altura con grandes garras y colmillos el cual era temido y perseguido por los aldeanos.

-Maldición! Por que todos esos imbéciles siempre buscan de asesinarme. Solo por que tengo un aspecto horrible ya piensan que soy un demonio!. Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad de mostrarle que se equivocan...que las apariencias engañan...

cerca de allí hablaban unos aldeanos.

-oye oíste lo que dijo el alcalde de la aldea!

-si. Eso sobre el que rescate a la princesa del castillo donde esta el demonio se le otorgara 500.000 yens. Y también sera reconocido por todos.

-si tan solo yo fuera un gran espadachín como lo es Obito-sama podría hacerlo...

el zorro que logro escuchar esa conversación se dijo así mismo. _¡Esta es mi oportunidad de lograr ser reconocido!._

**...en la casa del alcalde de la aldea...**

-oye viejo! Muévete a rescatar a la princesa o sino la tierra del fuego sera el hazme reír de todo el mundo!-decía una chica de cabello rosado, con ojos verdes la cual era una gran curandera.

-tranquilizate sakura este no es el momento de estar inquietos, solo tenemos que esperar hasta qu-

-¿ESPERAR HASTA QUE VIEJO?

-tranquilizate sakura, Sarutobi ya a puesto carteles en toda la tierra del fuego para buscar guerreros. Solo se paciente.-dijo un chico azabache el cual era capitán de un ejercito.

-Sasuke. No entiendes que no falta nada para que esta tierra se colapse a un mundo de oscuridad eterna?.

-lo se. Pero lo único que podemos hacer es esperar..por favor solo espera.

En ese mismo instante entro un zorro extrovertido.

-hola aquí. Eh venido por este anuncio de salvar a la princesa Hyuuga no-se-que. Así que díganme a donde tengo que ir para buscarla y hacer que me reconozcan!

-es Kurama! El demonio zorro. Sasuke llama al general Obito-sama para que lo elimine de una vez.

-YO NO SOY UN DEMONIO SOY UN HUMANO! ESTA ES UNA MALDICION QUE CAYO SOBRE MI.

-¿humano? ¿tu?. Si solo eres un pedazo de basura.

-espera sakura. dejemos que haga el trabajo.

-!¿que estas diciendo sasuke?¡

-si es mejor que lo haga el. Sakura.-decía Sarutobi el alcalde de la aldea de konoha.- ahora que lo pienso el es el único que puede lograrlo.-_si karuma va a rescata a la princesa lo único que lograra es que muera el mismo, tal vez deberíamos enviarlo para deshacernos de el de una vez por todas._

-!¿que tu también viejo?!

-¡si!. Entonces díganme a donde tengo que ir para buscar a esa princesa no-se-que.

Sakura suspiro.

-oye ten mas respeto demonio. Y su nombre no es princesa no-se-que. Ella se llama Hinata Hyuuga.

-vale. Vale. Solo denme el mapa para largarme de aquí.

-toma aquí tienes.-Sarutobi le dio un mapa el cual decía que camino debe tomar para llegar al castillo.-regresa con ella.

Cuando el zorro se marcho Sarutobi hablo con Sasuke y sakura, también mando a llamar a Obito.

-presten mucha atención. El tal vez pueda rescatarla, pero no podemos dejar que el viva. Asi que este es mi plan. Hay que hacer que ese demonio rescate a Hinata-sama y luego cuando este ella a salvo ustedes deben acabar con el. Así que ustedes deben seguirlo y asegurarse de que no vuelva nunca.

-no hay problema Sarutobi.-fue lo único que dijo Obito.

-ya veo. Así que por eso lo dejaste ir ¿cierto?.-dijo sakura.

-entiendo. Sera como matar dos pájaros con un tiro.

-bueno no esperen mas, sigan a ese demonio y asegúrense de matarlo cuando la princesa este a salvo.

Después de eso el trio se marcho en busca de el zorro siguiendo su rastro.

**...en el bosque, camino al castillo...**

-maldición, se me olvidaba lo mas importante. Como lograre salvarla, si cuando me vea lo único que hará es asustarse!...que hago...que hago..que hago. Ya. Ire para la bruja Kaguya.

El demonio zorro o para simplificarlo,Kurama se dirijio a donde la bruja Kaguya. Esa bruja era famosa por su magia y por su poder de curación el cual era mayor que cualquier otra curandera.

Kurama entro sin siquiera tocar la puerta y grito.

-HOLA HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?

Una mujer vieja con ojos y cabello plateado salio. Era una mujer de mas de 200 años, se dice que es inmortal ya que probo una fruta que le proporciono la inmortalidad y sabiduría.

-Naruto, cuando es que vas a aprender modales. Deberías tocar entrar de entrar ¿sabes?.

-vale. Vale. lo que tu digas. Pero no deberías llamarme por mi verdadero nombre bruja. En fin, Vine para pedirt-

-para que te diga como puedes derrotar al dragón y para que la princesa no se asuste de ti ¿cierto?

-como lo sabi-

-yo lo se todo Kurama. Incluso se que antes de que callara esa maldición en ti. Tu eras un humano. Incluso se la cura pero eso es algo que nunca te lo diría.

-ya lo se. Solo dime lo que hay que hacer para largarme de una vez.

-escucha con atención, no lo volveré a repetir. Todas las personas an muerto por que cometieron un error.

-¿error?

-si un error. Ellos creyeron que la princesa esta en las mazmorras pero ella no esta allí. Ella se encuentra en una de las habitaciones del castillo.

-cual?

-en la puerta de la habitación esta escrito "001"

-que significa eso?

-no te lo diré. Bueno para derrotar al dragón lo único que tienes que hacer es cortarle el cuerno izquierdo.

-haces que suene fácil.

La Kaguya le da un frasco con un liquido de color rojo.

-bebe esto y te transformara en tu verdadero ser. Pero solo durada un tiempo. Así que esa poción solo dura poco tiempo.

-vallaaaaa. Que erosiona bruja, solo venia a pedirte un consejo y tu me diste la solución. Estoy muy agradecido contigo.

Naruto bebió la poción y una luz ilumino. todo su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar al de un humano normal. Mientras se transformaba de su cuerpo salia rayos de color rojo.

Se transformo completamente y tenia el cabello rubio y ojos azules y tenia unas marcas en las mejillas como si fueran bigotes.

El estaba completamente feliz de volver a su estado normal. Había estado maldecido por 7 años y el ni siquiera recordaba como era su aspecto desde ese entonces.

-gracias bruja, en serio gracias. no sabes cuanto e esperado este momento.

-me estas juzgando mal. Esa poción durara poco tiempo, luego de eso volverás a convertirte en demonio por la maldición.

-bueno eso lo se, pero con esto me basta. Nos vemos bruja, un dia de esto te lo pagare.

-una cosa mas...cuida tus espalda muchacho. Especialmente de tres personas, una chica y dos chicos.

-ya lo se. Ya lo se. Me voyyyy.

Naruto se adentro en el bosque busco el mapa y llego a un rio cerca del castillo. Agarro agua con sus manos para beberla ya que tenia mucha sed.

Naruto oyó ruidos extraños de personas y se escondió tras unos matorrales

-Vamos muévanse inútiles. A este paso no encontraremos a ese demonio de mierda y no lo podremos desaparecer después de que salve a la princesa. Se olvidan de que Sarutobi nos ordeno eso?.-decía Obito.

Obito dejo su espada a un lado y se fue a beber agua del rio. Entonces fue alli cuando Naruto aprovecho y se robo la espada.

-calmate Obito. No debe de estar lejos. Se paciente.-dijo el Calmado azabache.

-_donde estará ese demonio, no debería de estar muy lejos pero aun aso no lo hemos encontrado_..-fue lo que pensó sakura.

Naruto cuando oyó estas palabras se dirijio rápidamente al castillo para salvar a la princesa..

**...en el castillo...**

en la habitación mas grande del castillo se encontraba una princesa, pero no era una simple, era la princesa de la mayor tierra del planeta. Era la princesa de la tierra del fuego, ella tomaría el cargo de llevar a su tierra para un mejor futuro cuando su padre muriera. Pero no pudo hacerse carga ya que ella fue encerrada en esa habitación por el dragón.

La chica llevaba 11 años encerrada y lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

-_¿cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar? Ya han pasado 11 años y todavía no ha venido nadie.-_pensaba la princesa.

-otro vez mirando por l ventana princesa-sama?

-¡dragón!

-te dije que podías llamarme Toneki ya que yo también soy un humano.

-un humano nunca haría tal atrocidad. Hacer que mi tierra caiga en la oscuridad es un delito muy grave, cuando salga haré que todo el ejercito te-

-¿cuando salga?. Le dije que la única forma de salir es casarse conmigo.

-ni que estuviera loca. ¿Yo casarme con la persona que mato a mi padre?

-si no te decides entonces estarás encerradas para siempre princesa-sama.-fue lo que dijo Toneki, el cual era el mismo dragón pero también había caído por una maldición que lo hacia transformarse en un ser odiado por todos.-nos vemos princesa-sama solo quería traerle esta comida.-tras haber dicho eso se marcho.

-_no puedo esperar mas tengo que escapar de aquí._-pensó Hinata.

**...En la entrada del castillo...**

Naruto tenia que entrar a la habitación sin que el dragón se enterara así que empezó a subir por unas lianas que conducía a una ventana. Cuando entro salio de la habitación y empezó a buscar una que decía "001".

-habitacion 001...001...001...001. le encontré.-grito.

-¿Hay alguien allí?.-grito la princesa Hinata.

-princesa por favor guarde silencio eh venido a salvarle así que no debemos llamar mucho la atención.-dijo susurrando.

-¿en serio?. Que alegría por fin...rápido habré la puerta y sácame de aquí.

Naruto tomo la espada y rompió la cerradura del cuarto.

Cuando la abrió vio a una chica de ojos de color lila y se sintió de una forma sensacional, tenia el cabello azul oscuro como el anochecer. Estaba impactado nunca en la vida había visto a una chica tan hermosa como ella. Era una verdadera belleza, tenia un cuerpo envidiable.

_-que hermosa..._-pensó

la princesa Hinata cuando vio a Naruto se sorprendió mucho. Era un rubio que tenia el cabello como el sol, brillante y puro. Tenia unos ojos azules como el cielo, era como si el cielo la hubiera venido a salvar. Pero ella sintió que el era diferente, que tenia algo que no encajaba con el.

-_que guapo..-_fue lo que pensó.

-este...bueno...yo...tu...-Naruto no dejaba de tartamudear. Cuando se calmo dijo.-princesa eh venido a rescatarle y llevarla a un lugar mejor. Por favor sígame.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos corrieron fuera de la habitación y salieron del castillo. Corrieron los mas rápido que podían ya que no debían tardarse mucho o los descubrirían. Entonces la princesa Hinata tropezón con el suelo y callo al piso. Naruto se detuvo y le extendió la mano.

-ven. Yo te ayudo.

La princesa lo vio a los ojos y se sonrojo. Nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como leo de él.

-eto...bueno..gracias.-la princesa tomo la mano de Naruto y siguieron corriendo.

Salieron del castillo sin llamar la atención y ahora se refugiaron debajo de un árbol descansando.

Naruto estaba algo preocupado, estaba preocupado por que todo eso había sido demasiado fácil. El pensaba que tal vez era una trampa._¿por que fue tan fácil? ¿no sera esto una trampa? Puede que sea una falsa princesa o una ilusión. Bueno no importa tengo que seguir adelante. Ademas...mi corazón me esta diciendo algo..como si debiera protegerla con vida_.

-eto..

-me llamo Naruto. Pero muchos me llaman Kurama y el zorro demonio.

-¿zorro demonio?

-si. Veras hace 11 años mis padres me abandonaron, así que me dirigí a la aldea mas cercana y allí fue donde conocí a un hombre llamado Orochimaru. El me recogió y un dia yo quise agradecérselo y quise cocinarle algo...pero cogí hierbas que no conocía, no sabia que el practicaba brujería y tome esas hierbas,luego probé la comida y me transforme en en zorro demonio. Luego el me vio y me maldijo. Así que me quedare como un zorro demonio para siempre.

-pero ahora mismo eres humano. Tal vez desapareció la maldición.

-no. Esto es una poción que me hace mostrar mi verdadera forma solo un tiempo, así que pronto desaparecerá a el efecto y seré otra vez un demonio y la gente volverán a creer que soy de los demonios malos.

-ya veo...pero para mi siempre seras una persona amable y bondadosa.

Naruto sonrió. El estaba feliz, estaba feliz ya que ella era la primera persona que lo reconocía como persona y no como demonio. Se sintió de una manera agradable.

-gracias...eto..

-Hinata, puedes llamarme Hinata.

-bueno. Hinata le prometo que la llevare de regreso aun si eso dependiera de mi vida.

-_¿por que me siento así? Sera que esta persona me gust...gust...¿gusta?-_pensó Hinata.

-bueno sera mejor caminar un rato.

Hinata asintió.

Hinata y Naruto caminaban por el bosque. Mientras caminaban hablaban sobre cosas como lo que le gusta a ellos, lo que querían ser, sus comidas favoritas, etc.. descubrieron que todos ellos tenían tanto en común.

En el camino el estomago de Hinata sonó pidiendo comida, Naruto rio y estiro la mano

-toma. Son frutas que encontré cuando venia a buscarte.

-pero...

-no te preocupes. Son comestibles Confía en mi.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco

-buueeennooo...ssiii tuuu lo dicees.-tartamudeo y tomo la fruta de la mano de Naruto.

-¿por que tartamudeas?

-no tartamudeaba solo estaba algo...inquieta.

-claro. Claro. Lo que tu digas.

-_esta persona es verdaderamente amable._

Cuando Hinata termino de comer, prosiguieron caminando

Poco rato después Naruto e Hinata caminaban por el bosque. Hinata caminaba tranquila pero Naruto notaba que algo no andaba bien. En primer lugar pensaba que sacarla del castillo había sido demasiado fácil, luego es raro que no viera ningún dragón y tampoco de que nadie los siguiera.

En todo caso debía estar atento a cada cosa extraña que notara ya que el tenia un mal presentimiento. Tenia una sensación de que esto no traería nada bueno. Tenia miedo, el tenia miedo de no poder salvar a la princesa Hinata, pero eso no importaba ya que el tenia una espada y era bueno con una; luego unos matorrales se movieron lo que hizo que Naruto saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¿quien anda allí?

De los matorrales salio un chico de pelo blanco con una mirada sospechosa.

-¡no! no...no...no...noooo.

-¿que sucede Hinata?

-el es Toneki, en pocas palabras el dragón que devoro a mi padre y que me encerró.

-¿el? ¡pero si es humano!.

-yo también tengo una maldición al igual que tu baka.

-¿como lo sabes?

-valla, valla. ¿que acaso no te percataste de mi presencia?

-pensé que eran el trio que me a estado siguiendo.

-ah!. Esos, los devore en el camino.

-_entonces_ _el presentimiento que sentía antes...¿era él?-pensó_ Naruto.

-bueno basta de hablar. Ya no tengo por que seguirlos.

-¿no me digas que tu..? ¿nos estabas siguiendo para destruir la aldea?.

-bingo. Te deje que te la llevabas para que te dirigieras a la aldea y librarme de su líder. Luego de que alla acabado con el, devorare a la princesa.

-no te lo permitiré.

-aah si. Entonces detenme.

Toneki empezó a transformarse en un dragón de 10 metros, le salieron alas, cola, cuernos, escamas, etc. Naruto se sorprendió. Ahora que podía hacer él. Si ni siquiera sabia como derrotarlo, luego recordó algo. _para derrotar al dragón lo único que tienes que hacer es cortarle el cuerno izquierdo_. Tras recordar esas palabras saco su espada.

Naruto agarro desenfundo su espada y se lanzo al dragón, así que se lanzo contra el dragón pero igual el dragón lo golpeo contras unas rocas, envaino su espada y callo inconsciente. lo agarro con sus manos y también a la princesa Hinata.

Naruto recobro la conciencia vio que se acercaban ala aldea y luego vio a Hinata agarrada por el dragón. No pudo contenerse, desenfundo su espada nuevamente y coto al dragón, claro que no fue un gran corte pero fue lo suficiente para que lo soltaran. Naruto cogió a Hinata en sus brazos, cayeron en los arboles y esto hicieron que la caída fuera menos dolorosas.

**Pov Hinata.**

Naruto tomó un respiro de aire y me dejó sobre la tierra. Con reticencia, volteé mi cabeza y libré mis brazos de él.

Ambos miramos hacia la dirección del gran dragón; el dragón, el cual parecía habernos perdido de vista, volaba lentamente en círculos por los cielos.

Naruto puso su mano en la espada que se encontraba en el piso, desenfundándola un poco, pero inmediatamente después la regresó a su vaina con un chasquido. Con una leve sonrisa en su cara, miró al dragón y dijo suavemente.

-...Debiste estar enojado por todos aquellos que vinieron a cazarte hasta ahora.

La situación era aterradora... o podía ser más adecuadamente descrita como extremadamente aterradora. Viéndonos fijamente con unos grandes ojos color rubí, impuso su desdeñosa mirada sobre nosotros.

Naruto tranquilamente llevó su mano hacia su cintura y desenvainó su espada de una mano negro azabache con un perfecto repique. Luego, como si el sonido hubiese arrojado algún tipo de señal, el dragón blanco abrió su enorme quijada... y con un sonido endurecedor, desparramó una oleada de fuego blanco.

\- ¡Es el fuego! ¡Hazte a un lado Hinata!

Seguí apresuradamente sus instrucciones mientras me escondí en unos arboles.

Aun cuando le había gritado, Naruto no se movió ni una sola pulgada. Se quedó perfectamente quieto y estoqueó al cielo con la espada en su mano derecha.

Era imposible que un arma tan delgada pudiera bloquear un ataque de aliento...

Tan pronto como pensé en esto, la espada comenzó a girar como un molino de viento con su centro en la mano de Naruto. Basándose en el efecto de luz rojo claro, debería ser una habilidad del ya que el es un demonio.

Rápidamente me enfoqué sobre el cuerpo de Naruto para confirmar su salud.

Tal vez era imposible bloquear por completo el fuego de Toneki, debido a que su rostro lucia agotado y se estaba debilitando lentamente. Pero la parte impactante era que el daño recibido en su pecho. Su camisa de quemo con el fuego y su pecho estaba totalmente quemado casi como si traspasara su cuerpo.

En este momento, Naruto, quien predijo con precisión el final de la gélida embestida de aire que hizo Toneki con sus alas, realizó su movida. Se abrió paso de golpe a través de la nevada niebla y saltó en dirección al dragón que se sostenía en el aire.

Normalmente, cuando se peleaba contra un enemigo volador, uno debería atacar primero con una alabarda o algún tipo de arma arrojadiza. Pero lo inconcebible fue que Naruto voló a lo alto hasta casi tocar la cabeza del dragón blanco, donde empezó a iniciar consecutivas combinaciones de técnicas con la espada en medio del aire.

Con un agudo repique, el violento ataque de Naruto corto el cuerno izquierdo del dragón blanco con una velocidad mayor a la que podía seguir el ojo humano.

...Lo estaba masacrando él solo. Contemplar esta increíble batalla hacía que mi columna se

estremeciera sin parar.

En ese momento, el dragón soltó un grito muy agudo. Un chillido de sorpresa... o quizás sólo era mi imaginación. Siendo cada vez menos capaz de comprender las intenciones de Naruto, yo también me encontraba al borde de gritar.

el dragón desapareció como si se volviera cenizas, vi a Naruto caer al suelo y corrí hacia el.

**Pov Naruto.**

¿Ha... terminado...?

Sintiéndome mareado por las secuelas de la batalla, blandí mis espadas como de costumbre una vez más antes de envainarla simultáneamente en la funda que estaban cruzadas en mi espalda, de repente sentí que la fuerza dejó mi cuerpo y me desplomé sobre el suelo sin ningún ruido. Mi vista se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

-¡... -kun! ¡Naruto-kun!

Los llamados de Hinata, que eran casi gritos, me obligaron a despertar. Mientras me sentaba, tuve punzadas en la cabeza, lo que hizo que mi rostro se distorsionara.

-Ouch...

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que encontrábamos en una hermosa habitación, me recuerdo haberla visto, tal vez es el castillo, pudieron entrar ya que el dragón murió.

Al parecer, había perdido la consciencia por bastante tiempo ya que Hinata tenia puesto un vestido diferente. Hinata estaba de rodillas en el suelo, su rostro justo delante de mis ojos; sus cejas estaban fruncidas y mordía su labio. Parecía como si ella fuera a llorar.

-¡Idiota...! ¡¿Por qué?!

Ella gritó, y entonces, saltó a mis brazos y me rodeó con los suyos. La impresión fue tanta, que me hizo olvidar el dolor por un momento, sólo podía pestañar de la sorpresa.

\- ... No me abraces tan fuerte. Harás que mi heridas se vuelvan a abrir.

Lo dije en broma, pero Hinata respondió con una expresión verdaderamente enfadada y metió una pequeña botella en mi boca. El líquido que fluyó era una poción de alta calidad que sabía como una combinación de jugo de limón y té verde. Debería curar mis heridas por completo dentro de cinco minutos ya que parecía una poción, pero mi cansancio iba a durar un rato más.

Hinata lo revisó para confirmar que lo había bebido todo. Entonces, su cara se arrugó, colocó su frente sobre mi hombro para esconderla.

Levanté mi cabeza ante el sonido de pasos y vi que el viejo Sarutobi se acercaba. Parecía un poco avergonzado por interrumpirnos, pero empezó a hablar de todas formas.

-Esa ni siquiera fue una batalla. Ese idiota de Toneki... No puedes hacer nada si estás muerto...

Sarutobi escupió, luego inhaló profundamente, sacudió su cabeza y me hizo una pregunta, intentando

cambiar los ánimos.

-De vuelta al tema, ¡¿qué demonios fue eso?! Veníamos en camino y vimos toda tu pelea con el.

-cuando era demonio entrene un poco. Por cierto ¿como lo sabes?.

-la princesa me dijo todo.

-espera. ¿Todavía soy humano?

-si. Kaguya nos dio una poción que decía que esto te ayudaría a volver a ser humano por siempre.

Reí de alegría.

-por fin todo termino.

Mientras ladeaba mi cara, Sarutobi levantó su pulgar hacia arriba para mí, abrió la puerta y desapareció a través de ella con su equipo.

En el enorme cuarto del castillo solamente quedábamos Hinata y yo. La suave luminosidad que llenaba el pasillo ahora también inundaba este cuarto. No quedaba ni un solo signo de la batalla. Le dije algo a Hinata, quien todavía apoyaba su cabeza contra mi hombro.

-Oye... Hinata...

\- ... Tenía tanto miedo... No sabía qué haría si... si hubieses muerto.

Su voz temblante era más débil de lo que jamás le había escuchado.

-tranquila.

Dije esto mientras colocaba mi mano suavemente sobre el hombro de Hinata. Una bandera de infracción de conducta aparecería si la agarraba muy descaradamente, pero ésta en verdad no era una situación para preocuparme acerca eso.

Mientras la tiraba hacia mí gentilmente, mis oídos casi habían perdido el sonido de su tenue voz.

Me esforcé para poder levantar mi cuerpo, que finalmente había recuperado sus sentidos normales. Mi cuerpo todavía estaba lleno de una desagradable sensación a causa de los devastadores daños que recibí, pero abracé a Hinata tanto con mi brazo diestro como con mi incapacitado brazo izquierdo. Entonces, cubrí sus hermosos labios color cereza con los míos.

Al dejar los labios de Hinata, pasé por sus mejillas antes de enterrar mi cara en su cuello. Entonces susurré:

-Mi vida te pertenece, Hinata. Me quedaré contigo hasta el final.

Jalé a Hinata un poco más cerca con mi brazo izquierdo que tenía el estado de parte perdida del

cuerpo que se le había impuesto por tres minutos. Hinata respiró temblando y luego me susurró en

respuesta:

-yo..yo también me quedaré contigo hasta el final Naruto.

...Fin...

* * *

y bien. ¿que les pareció?

Ayato (inner): algo loco.

No quiero tu opinión Ayato. Quiero las de mis lectores. Por favor dejen sus reviews (sus consejos, comentarios o amenazas de muerte también son validas) quiero saber la opinión de cada uno de ustedes.

Ayato (inner): por mi yo te daría una amenaza de muerte.

¡uruse! Buenos nos vemos en otra ocasión. Sayonara Minna.


End file.
